


Little Flower Antics

by bllueart



Category: Notice Me Senpai! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Garden Cafe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10139906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bllueart/pseuds/bllueart
Summary: Spring was finally here so you decided to take the cafe outdoors. However, while you glided along the tables back and forth, you found a cute little game for yourself that was certain to keep you entertained.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a while and I thought it was adorable. I was gonna use flower language towards the end but the ending just happened. I hope the idea is as cute to you as it was to me ^^

One flower.

“Here’s your order, senpai.”

Two flowers.

“Welcome to the cafe! What can I get you?”

Three flowers.

“Your tea will be ready in a minute, sensei.”

Spring was finally here so you decided to take the cafe outdoors. The warm sunlight and clear skies were so reviving that you couldn't pass up the opportunity to set up your tables in the private garden of the Academy. Surrounded by the delicate fragrances of the freshly blossomed roses, making and serving beverages was nothing short of a pleasure.

Seven flowers.

The only downside seemed to be the occasional bursts of wind that would wash over you with a rain of dusty pink petals, always aiming to settle in the cups you were carrying. The cherry blossoms made every serving trip a quest to protect and safely deliver the order, but it was actually beginning to be amusing rather than troublesome to you. After all, nothing says spring like being surrounded by a cloud of cotton candy petals.

Eight flowers.

And while Kei-senpai peeked from the bushes during his part-time job, occasionally appearing next to you to return any objects taken by the wind, while Akira-senpai tended to various flowers and kept an eye on Jéan-senpai and the roses, while you glided along the tables back and forth to greet or serve your patrons, you found a cute little game for yourself that was certain to keep you entertained.

You had just served Haruka-sensei his afternoon tea and, once again, you made a detour on your way back in order to pass by the table that Soujiro used, his stance as elegant as ever as he knelt by his current work in progress. You stepped around his pressed flowers album and delicately added a ninth flower in his hair before walking away as quickly as you came. The little bouquet now occupied most of his updo, wonderfully complimenting his nobility; however, it meant that the next few additions would be harder to go unnoticed by your beloved artist. You suppressed a chuckle as you stepped lightly towards the counter - it was endearing to you how he carried himself whenever you spoiled him with silly little signs of affection, but considering his household you deemed it natural after all, and it only made you want to find more ways to do it.

“Would you like some cookies with your drink?”

It surprised you however that none of the other patrons had brought it up so far, neither to ask what you were doing, nor to make the object of your affections aware of your little antics. You were thankful that most of them had been wonderfully respectful of your preference towards him, especially since the winter holidays when you confessed that you shared his feelings.

Or it might have been the look you gave them when you sensed that the thought was on the tip of their tongue. Yes, it could have been that.

After serving another cup of coffee to a very stressed college student, you resumed your little game in attempt to see how far you could go before he noticed the flowers, but instead Soujiro turned to face you radiantly while you were still a few steps away.

“If the work so allows you, would you join me, my dear?” he addressed you while gesturing next to him invitingly. You decided that the rush hour had passed a while ago, so you gingerly knelt beside him, trying not to bring his attention to the little flower you nervously held in your hand; but alas, to no prevail, his eyes quickly fell on the white blossom that your fingers played with, before meeting yours with a knowing look.

“Ah, the flowers,” he spoke warmly, and a fraction of your playful nature until just then melted under his gaze. “I noticed them several moments ago and I found your little gesture most endearing.”

“Flowers?” you glanced at him, trying your luck.

“Yes,” he replied slightly amused. “The three little flowers you placed in my hair when you thought me unaware - I noticed them all.”

It was your turn to smile knowingly at him, feeling the victory in the game of your own creation. You scooted a little closer to him, your devious smirk and your closeness taking him aback. “So you’re not aware of the other maybe nine or ten flowers that came before them, are you?” you teased, and would have kept teasing for just a while longer if his red dusted face didn’t suddenly turn confident and sneaky as well, and as if he took it as a challenge, he leaned closer towards to you until you found yourself leaning back instead. Once he found that he had the upper hand, he picked the last flower from your hand and lifted it along your face, tenderly brushing your cheek on his way to your hair.

“The only flower I wish for is you,” he whispered, a glimpse of your own deviousness glinting in his adoring gaze.


End file.
